Misery Never Misses
by CantoPopAddict
Summary: The story exploring the reactions of the characters to Naruto's death. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Be nice, I wanted to work on my description stuff.

Note: I don't like to make people talk…I just can't do it sweatdrops

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…Naruto would make hot yaoi love with every other hot Naruto male cast member…

_Prelude_

Every time he was sick, it started something inside of him, a hatred of what he was and the way that he was then. It began whenever he felt it, that twinge in his stomach, knowing that nothing could change how he was now. There was a thirst that he had, a thirst for life, something that he wanted so badly that it hurt to think about. Perhaps it was that they were all drifting from him in a way that he couldn't help. Maybe his sickness had finally driven him over the edge in a way that no one could help her. He thought it was the fact that life was sliding through his fingers and no matter how hard he tried to grasp it, it slid through his fingers, like trying to hold onto water.

He had never wanted to be sick, and it pained him more than physically when he was ill. The illness was never far from his mind, ripping apart his happiness and enthusiasm for life until all that he had left was a bitterness for the life that he led. His only peace was in other worlds that he created within his own mind. They were places that he was free to be who and what he wanted, something that he did not have in the world he was in. It was only the worlds that he created that kept him sane, kept him from finally ending it all. But in the end, even the worlds he had created couldn't save him from a void of darkness.

The normally golden hair of Uzumaki Naruto lay in a pale, sweaty mess on his bed. No, the rarely golden hair. No longer did it have the vibrancy of the person sprawled on the bed, it had gone with the boy's health. His skin was bleached of color, no glow of a person alive in the mind. Dark blue, almost black, eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, not reacting to the movement of his friends and family around him. He appeared to be dead, but those around her knew better, they knew that life still roamed his body.

His brother figure kneeled at his side, tears rolling slowly down his face. Iruka had is own ideas of why Naruto had drifted so far from them. Perhaps it was the need to rest peacefully for the first time in years. Maybe he had finally gotten sick of the feeling of loneliness. Iruka thought that his brother had finally condemned himself to a half life and his mind could not deal with the harsh realization.

Naruto's Mother figure's grief was beyond the tears that Iruka was shedding, staring at the wall in horrified shock. Perhaps she blamed herself for what had happened to her son. Maybe the trauma was causing her to lose her own sanity. Tsunade thought that she was dreaming, imagining that her son was lying in bed with no mind to speak of.

Naruto's father figure was untouched by sadness. Perhaps he always knew that the sickness Naruto had would make him loose his mind. Maybe Jiraiya had seen the signs, the lack of speech, the self hatred, and the overwhelming loneliness of his son. He thought that his heart had frozen over.

Naruto's friends were scared, no terrified. Perhaps it was that Naruto was in many ways the strongest of them all. Maybe they couldn't believe that the determined to live boy had lost himself. They thought that they had failed their friend and could fail others

Sasuke…Perhaps he wanted to be with Naruto so much and couldn't take the realization that he wasn't around to be with. Maybe he really was in love with Naruto. He thought that he had lost his ability to love, live, and die.

Chapter One

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead."

The reaction to that statement was shocking considering the way that Naruto had been treated as a child. People were convinced that Tsunade's announcement was a joke. Naruto could never die; he was the eternal sunshine if a village in the middle of a war.

How could the potential sixth Hokage of Konoha die so easily?

To Uchiha Sasuke the announcement was not a surprise. He knew that death was coming for Naruto. It was logical of course. Naruto and the Kyuubi were sharing a body, which would naturally put extra stress on the host. Constant healing took large amounts of energy, forcing the flow of charka to increase in ways that were not natural. Naruto's mind must have been strained as well, always having to keep kyuubi under constant control. How I hate that boy. He had Naruto to himself for so long and never bothered to tell anyone that death stalked the blonde.

"Impossible! How did he die!" Many cries such as these came from the ANBU members in the room; they were outraged and confused at the fact that a captain could die so easily. What fools they are. They pretend that they know Naruto but they can't even begin to comprehend what he did for them and how hard he struggled to stay with us this long.

"Unfortunately we can not release any information concerning his death at the moment. All we can assure you is that he died in peace surrounded by the people that cared for him most." Tsunade, having to answer these questions when she was so deeply affected by Naruto's death. I pity the woman. You could practically see the guilt rolling off her body, though she did nothing but help save Naruto. "Naruto's funeral will be held in one week, with a procession starting here at the Hokage tower." If I know anything about Tsunade, than she will be crying the moment she enters the building. She turned from the crowd and dragged herself back to the tower to grieve in her own company.

A desperate scream pierced the air as the news finally sunk into Sakura's mind, blinding her with the grief of the loss of a brother. A murmur ran through the crowd, words of sympathy for the ANBU captain's friends were passed around. Jiraiya was one of the people who received the most regrets, he being the make-shift father of Naruto. I was one of the few people who went to give my regards to Neji. Little People know about the way that Neji looked after Naruto, know about the brotherly way that Neji saw him.

Many people wanted to give their 'deepest' sympathy to Sasuke, but he had disappeared from the meeting. I also wanted to tell him how sorry I was. Sorry that I never took Naruto-kun from him, sorry that I let him be the one that was with Naruto when he died. So fucking sorry about everything.

OMG! I KILLED NARUTO! Early in the story I know…actually I have no idea because my mind has no idea where this story is going. Can anyone guess who's point of view this is from? I'll put you in the story if you are the first to guess (fishing for reviews). This story is devoted to my Uncle Ray who made me onigiri while I was writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto 'tis not mine. Damn the cruelty of the world.

Sasuke dragged himself through the dark hallways of his large home. A home that was once filled with the love of a family and friends, now inhabited by the mere shadow of a once joyful boy. He walked past the mess that had been left by the boy now gone. Sasuke may have known that Naruto would pass sooner than any of the others in their age group, but that did not ease the pain. It did not ease the pain of losing his most precious person.

Flashback(pretty stars….)

_"Sasuke-teme! C'mon! you promised me that you would take me to the festival!". Sasuke watched his hyper orange-clad lover bounce around the bedroom that he had to easily managed to destroy from the corner of his eye. _

_It was true that Sasuke had decided to take Naruto to the festival, but he the two of them had very different ideas as to what was a fun time. Sasuke had intended a night of walking under the stars quietly, but the blonde and very different ideas. That had become clear when he had forced a yukata into sasuke's arms and told him to get ready so that they could meet up with Sakura and co._

_Spending the night with the other shinobi their age was NOT what Sasuke wanted to do this evening. He did not want to put up with the shit that the male part of their group would put him through. They never had forgiven him for coming back and falling back into the village as though nothing had happened. Neji especially had never forgiven him for taking Naruto from the rest of the group._

_"I'm not going, Naruto. You can spend the night with them if you want to but I am not going to." Sasuke never looked up from the book that he was so studiously reading. He knew that he was being cold, but this was not something tat he would put up with._

_"Sasuke! You promised me months ago! You can't just go back on your word like that!" The brunette saw the tears welling in the startling blue eyes but that did not change his decision. Naruto would have to learn to cope with disappointment in life, not everything could go his way._

_Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't leave, he never could leave when he was mad at Sasuke. IT was because of this apparent knowledge that he was so surprised when the door slammed. No. Naruto wouldn't go to the festival without him. The festival was to celebrate friendship and love. How could Naruto go to a festival of love without the person that he loved?_

_Perhaps it was then that he noticed Naruto drifting from him. Maybe he was to engrossed in his angst to notice his lover's pain. He thought that Naruto was just having a bad week._

end flashback

How could he have been such a fool? The time that Sasuke had had with Naruto had been wasted because he was a fool (ha! I used Had three times!). He remembered when Naruto told him that it was over. He remembered how he had bowed over in the pain of being alone. He remembered how he had not eaten for a week because all he wanted to do was die. He remembered Naruto's anger when he found out what the Uchiha had done to himself. Oh that anger had made Sasuke so happy! Finally the blonde had acknowledged him! Even if the only emotion he got was anger it was the best emotion he had ever had directed to him. 'oh how I wish that that anger was back with me. I would have given up the relationship we had in the end for him to be alive and angry at me.' Sasuke's vision blurred and then faded to a midnight black

Neji watched the raindrops as they rolled down the window, destined to be lost forever in a world to great for them. Was that what he was? Was he as helpless as a raindrop about to hit the ground? He had been that helpless when Naruto died. He could do nothing for the boy, he was just another raindrop in a sea. He had been helpless when he saw Hinata break down after the announcement.

How could Naruto be dead? Hero's could not die. It just wasn't a possibility, that a person so revered and loved could be dead. He refused to believe that destiny had taken Naruto from him. Yes, from him. Sasuke might have been naruto's boyfriend, but he had broken the blonde so many times that he could not be considered the person that loved the boy most. Neji did not pretend to be the one that loved the ANBU captain, but the hyuuga did love him more than anything else in life.

flashback Neji's POV

"_he did it again didn't he Naruto?" I stood looking out at a soaked Naruto. How long had he been in the rain? He had to have walked a distance to get here, Uchiha ground was far from the Hyuuga compound. "why do you keep going back to him? He treats you with no respect and will not give you what you need." It was true. Uchiha Sasuke could never give Naruto the love that he so desperately craved. Even if Sasuke did love him, the sharingan user would never show it openly, as Naruto needed. Sasuke could bring only pain to the younger boy._

"_Why does he do this Neji? He says he loves me, but I can't believe him anymore." I watched hot tears roll down the tan skin, blue eyes becoming the puffy red that told of tears. "I love him, but he just won't acknowledge the fact that I exist! He doesn't want a person to be his companion; he wants a dog that he can be the master of!" Oh Naruto, poor, poor Naruto. Look what he has done to you. You aren't supposed to cry, you are supposed to be the one reassuring people about their insecurities._

_Perhaps it was then that Neji truly began hating Sasuke. Maybe it was that meeting that caused neji to look at the blue eyed bonnie boy as a brother. Neji thought that something was seriously wrong with him in the head._

end flashback

A pale, calloused fist flew through the window, shattering the raindrops dripping down the glass, blood taking their place.

Pink hair dripped rainwater as a girl sat on a red bridge. Green eyes stared blankly ahead. How could this have happened? Her best friend was dead, dead dead dead dead. The thought would not leave her mind, it haunted her sleep and plagued her waking thoughts. She was supposed to be ready for this. They were ninja, and ninja died. She knew that one of them, all of them, some of them could die at any moment, any fraction of a second could mean goodbye. She just hadn't expected this to pertain to Naruto.

Naruto was supposed to be the anchor that kept them all sane in this death ridden world. He was the bright spot that the village love and adored, that children saw as their hero, that ninja saw as a leader, that everyone saw as hope. It was as if the heart had been ripped out of the people. The mourning that he was receiving was that of the hokage that he so longed to be. That he would never be.

He was the one that had dreams, who wanted to go somewhere more than anything else in the world. He wanted to protect the people and village that he loved, to be a leader that stories would be told about. Her children would know about him, she would make sure that they would, no force on this earth could stop her. She would tell the future about the man that she proudly called friend. Now was not a time for mourning, she decided. Now was a time of celebration, time to remember him.

flashback

"_Naruto-sama! Come teach us something! Teach us something!" Children ran to surround the aforementioned man, pulling on his clothes, awed looks on their faces. Sakura watched with a content look on her face, he was finally accepted by the people that had once shunned him._

_"Of course I can teach you something, I AM THE GREAT NARUTO!" Whirling his fingers as if they were weapons, he pulled a pair of chopsticks out of absolutely nowhere and began throwing them as if they were kunai. Only Naruto could use ramen as a weapon…_

_Perhaps it was then that Sakura knew he would be celebrated. Maybe she had known since the age of twelve how devoted and loving how he could be. She thought that she was in love, how right she was._

end flashback

How she wished that her children would not be learning about someone who meant nothing to them. How she wished that her children could have been Naruto's children as well. 'I'll celebrate, but for now, just for a little while, I want to say goodbye. Naruto-kun…'

I really wanted to end it like that!

Devoted to Lian Lao Hu, who told me that I don't suck!

By the way, it was Hinata in the first chapter, I was just to lazy to put her in here.

Lian- The 'it' part was added in because of hinata's reflection on how everyone had hated him as a child and thought of him as an it


	3. Chapter 3

Happy 1 15 in the morning everyone!

Hhwwaa! Time for Shino (don't expect much...), Hinata (its time for her calm reflection), and kiba!

She was on a bridge. The Bridge, where her beloved Naruto-kun had stood everyday in their child-hood. She wanted those days back. Those were times that were so less complicated, times where there was not so much chaos splitting everyone apart.

Why had Naruto had to die? He had so much to live for! He could have been the rokudaime, a leader, a figure to look to in times of danger. He could have done so much for the village, but instead he was dead (that rhymes!). Naruto had the respect that he had so long craved, but only from their generation and the youngsters of the village. Naruto was both hero and rival to them, someone who's graceful power was something to be in awe of. Oh how much he could have done.

Hinata first person flashback

"_Good morning Hinata." He looked so tired, when was the last time he had gotten sleep? "Actually, it's a terrible morning." Sighs accompanied this statement, as if saying 'what the hell have I gotten myself into'. I had to wonder what was wrong with him, he was never this way. "Early this morning we received a report that the bodies of an ANBU squad have been discovered near the remains of Sound. I need to assemble a team to take out there with me. I want you to come as our medic." Never before had I been asked by Naruto-kun himself to be on a team!_

_"o-o-f course Naruto-kun! I would be honored to assist you! If there is anything that I can do then please tell me immediately!" Oh no, I was rambling, not only that but I was blushing! How embarrassing! "Thank you Naruto-kun!"_

_"don't bother to thank me, thank yourself for becoming an excellent meic-nin. We leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn. We'll meet at the north west gate." He turned away from me and gazed out the window. He looked so right here, in the Hokage's office. It was the place that he was meant to be, I know it was! Blushing from the compliment that Naruto gave me I shuffled towards the door._

_When I was almost out of the door way his voice stopped me. "Hinata…please realize that this could take a long time, a very long time. ANBU are not weak ninja. They do not die easily and never without a fight. This could be a long and rough mission." I knew that. I wanted to tell Naruto-kun that I knew this already, but I could not force the words out. Something had stopped me from speaking. His voice had held such sadness. "I cannot lose anymore. I lost Sasuke first and he will never be the same. I have seen so many of my friend suffer. I don't want to have to watch you go through misery Hinata. It seems to me that misery is coming for us, and misery never misses." _

end flashback (w00t! the title!)

How right Naruto had ended up being. Misery had come for us all, striking every person straight to the heart. Misery did not miss.

He was extremely displeased. Shino might not have been the most emotional ninja, but he could still feel the pain of losing a comrade whom he had respected. Naruto had been a strong and wise leader who could have become a great Hokage. It was truly to the loss of everyone in the village that such a man had died and left behind no heirs. If Naruto had left behind children then there might have been a chance that such a Hokage could have risen to power. Even Shino knew that there was next to no chance that there would be any Uzumaki children, seeing how devoted Naruto was to the Uchiha.

The two had found happiness in each other after lives filled with sadness and hate, and Shino did not begrudge them that. What he could be displeased about was the fact that neither of them had thought of the fact neither of them would leave any children behind. How foolish can you get? Two unbelievably powerful people and they would have no one to carry on their power and grace.

This flaw in planning was especially bad for Sasuke. As the last of the Uchiha clan he should have sought a women to have children with, even if he was not romantically involved with them. Naruto could have done the same.

Suddenly Shino felt a bit like Shikamaru. 'How troublesome'.

A/N: wow…that was fun to write!

'perhaps…maybe…absolutely…Naruto was absolutely right…ramen is the food of the gods.' Kiba swung his legs over the edge in a child-like manner. He was currently sitting atop the Hokage monument, eating ramen. This was his tribute to Naruto.

Sitting on top of the mountain that should have had the blondes face and eating ramen was the only way he could think to celebrate. Yeah, Celebrate. In his mind there was no way that you could mourn Naruto. He would probably kick their asses for moping around. Naruto would definitely want them to celebrate him rather than mourn him. That's how Kiba found himself sitting there.

Beside him he had a bag full of steaming ramen that he intended to throw over the edge of the mountain bowl by bowl. Trashing the faces on the mountain with paint had occurred to him, but that seemed much too common to celebrate such a legendary prankster. This was not the only thing that Kiba had planned for the village. After all, it was his job to keep the village spirits up now that Naruto was gone. The grin that painted the dog boy's face then was pure mischief. Akamaru howled his warning into the night.

Shino is by far my favorite talk so far. He was totally fun to write! Thanks to all that read! Someone tell me who they want to hear from next ('cept Sasuke, I'm saving him till later)! Kiba will probably start showing up in all chapters from now on! This was short…


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine my surprise when I signed into and felt bad for not writing. Plus this was already 4 pages long and I figured I could finish.

Naruto is not mine.

----------

How many need to be sacrificed for this village? How many loved ones have to be torn apart? Gomen, Yondaime. It did not work. Everything that we worked for has been destroyed, every single thing that we wanted for the village has been ruined.

"You must understand, Tsunade. This was not a decision that was made without thought." Perhaps it had not been best to reveal to the Hokage plans that had been ruined.

"THOUGHT ABOUT! YOU THINK THAT STUPID EXPLANATION IS GOING TO COMFORT ME! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" The door slammed open revealing two ANBU who were stationed outside the door.

"Hokage-sama! Is everything alright?" Figures. Of COURSE a guard would suspect ME of attacking Tsunade. Don't they know who I am! Youths today are so disrespectful. The ANBU glanced over at me and then returned his eyes to the Gondaime. Not appearing upset at their raging Hokage, they turned to leave. "call us if you need any assistance M'am." The interruption seems to have calmed her down at least.

"Why would the Yondaime do this to his son? I would not have expected such a cruel thing from the man that we have all been taught to respect." Pacing like this doesn't suit her at all. Why on earth does she still do that? SUCH an annoying habit. "I just don't understand! Why didn't you tell me? If I had known all this information when Naruto was sick I could have saved him." Such a foolish woman.

"That would have defeated the point. Naruto was meant to be a teacher to the Village. He completed his task brilliantly. Unfortunately, his death was kept private, and the details of his suffering were not released to the public." It's true, Naruto did one of the things that he was meant to do. He died.

non-pov

"_You can't be serious about this! You might be the Hokage, but this is reaching beyond your own powers! You don't know what effect the seal will have on the boy!" Yondaime did not turn to look at him, but continued to stare out the window of his office. These were the decisions that molded a leader. At least they were in the Eyes of Yondaime._

"_He is my son, Jiraiya. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with him. The village needs to learn, they need to accept. This is the way that I can help teach them what they need, this is what my son can sacrifice for his village. The ninja of Konoha are afraid of everything that is not familiar to them." His quiet voice was cold and filled with anger. There was a click and the Hokage was gone from the room._

_Jiraiya stood in the room, his face still filled with horror at what his student was going to do. 'Such a stupid man. Such a stupid man.'_

Death was not all that Naruto was meant for, oh no. Naruto was meant for suffering, a suffering that would bring terror back to the village. The young Uzumaki was supposed to bring back the fear that the Kyuubi had inspired in people. It was this task that Naruto had failed to complete.

No, Yondaime. I am not sorry that our plans were ruined. Naruto, would you ever find it in yourself to forgive me for what I have allowed your father to do?

---------

'What an idiot both of them were. Stupid sensei. Stupid sensei's sensei. How moronic can you get?' Kakashi was hanging from the ledge above the Hokage's office, and he just happened to have heard what the two idiots of the century had done to his student. 'Gondaime, you are the only sane one around.'

Kakashi swung himself on top of the ledge and jumped to the roof of the next building over. People were milling in the streets below and he leapt from roof to roof. Wait. Was that a fish? Yes, it was a fish. What the hell? More importantly, was he really seeing the fish in the right size?

Was that Kiba running away? What on earth was going on down there? Kakashi decided that he did not want to know. Ever. But there was a nagging curiosity about the fact that the fish said that it was for Naruto. Literally, it was saying Naruto over and over again. Really loudly. Back to pondering for Kakashi.

'Naruto, you poor child. You did nothing to deserve the treatment that your father gave you. You never even met the guy and he managed to be a bastard to you. You should at least have been able to beat the shit out of Jiraiya.'

Kakashi was not affected emotionally by the death of his blonde student. He had lost everyone in the past, and he had made sure that he was not close to anyone. Sasuke's reaction was the only thing that had truly disturbed him. Kakashi had watched the relationship grow between the two and he hadn't expected such a violent response to the news. Sasuke might try and pretend that he wasn't effected by his lover's death, but everyone knew differently. Teenagers are complete emotional wrecks.

---------

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway of the Hokage Tower as Ino walked slowly towards the main office. Earlier in the day the Yamanaka flower shop had been asked to prepare flower arrangements for Naruto's upcoming funeral. Ino had accepted despite her parents' protests. This was the man that her best friend had been in love with, and arranging flowers was the least thing she could do for the two of them.

She nodded to the ANBU members guarding the Hogake's office and slipped silently through the large double doors. The Hokage stood in front of the window that over looked the village, apparently transfixed by something. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall, with a disturbingly hollow look on his face, as if his body was empty.

Ino cleared her throat and the Gondaime turned to look at her. The Uchiha's eyes and body stayed still.

"Hokage-sama, I came to discuss the flowers you wanted for Naruto's service." Ino said in a strained voice, as Sasuke had finally looked at her. The blankness on his face alleviated for a moment when she said the name Naruto, but the spark of life faded instantly.

"Yes, the arrangements. I have selected flowers which I thought would be appropriate for the situation and would fit Naruto." The Gondaime rummaged through a desk drawer and withdrew a piece of paper. She handed Ino a list and then turned back to the window. "If you feel that any of them are inappropriate for this event, or you have a suggestion, please go ahead and take charge".

Ino nodded and padded out of the room back into the stone hallway. When she was out of the room she let out a sigh of relief and smiled weakly at the Guards. Leaving quickly was a priority at the moment as she didn't think she could last another minute in this quiet building.

Once Ino had emerged from the Tower, she slowed to a stroll, and headed towards the park area to look over the list of flowers she had been provided with.

Baby's Breath- innocence, pure love

Camellia (pink)- longing

Red Carnation- Admiration

Chrysanthemum- friendship, loveliness, rest, abundance

Bouvardia- enthusiasm

White Heather- protection

Iris- faith, hope, promise

Monkshood- chivalry

Poinsettia- good cheer

Deep pink rose- Thank you

Long stemmed rose- remembrance

Yellow Tulip- sunshine in smile

Mixed Zinnia- in memory of an absent friend

Ino found it a perfectly matched list. The flowers reflected Naruto's personality, rather than show tragedy. The zinnia would be a wonderful addition, letting only a glimpse of sadness, and yet happiness at the same time. No matter what, Ino decided, these flowers were going to be perfect.

--------

Ok. Finding the flowers took me a while. Its also making me want to get more plants besides my tea plant garden OO. Sorry for disappearing, its just this- I'm lazy . I'll try to have chapter 5 done by June 10th, but no promises. I have exams coming up and graduation on the 7th. Review! **Can someone edit for me?**


End file.
